


don't pretend like you know me

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone knows Brock Rumlow, right?
Kudos: 2





	don't pretend like you know me

_Brock Rumlow is not a good person, everyone knows that._ If an opportunity were to jump in his path, he’d take it all just to pour misery upon someone. Nobody knows exactly why he chose to do all of these cruel so-called jokes-- whether it’d be trouble at home, boredom or maybe he was just born like this. 

_Brock Rumlow loves to go out, everyone knows that._ He’s on parole yet so where he gets his source of drugs and/or alcohol is a mystery, but who’d bother to ask? It’s not uncommon to find him hungover on Mondays or fucked up on Fridays, he’s a mess.

_Brock Rumlow likes to fight, everyone knows that._ He won’t hesitate to beat up anyone causing him trouble, like the same way he won’t hesitate to start a fight. Most people find that out the hard way.

Brock Rumlow wants to change but _nobody knows that._

Maybe it’s because he _can’t._

  
  



End file.
